A Phoenix Marco story
by SwordFire19
Summary: I wrote this for a friend who requested it :D I hope you enjoy it ! It's not really as good as I hoped it to be but it is pretty sweet I think… well :D Let me know what you think ! please feel free to comment or critique… I know my writing sucks but I like writing XD;; also please share it with others that would like to read it and what not I do looove feedback :D just saying


:D I hope you enjoy it~! It's not really as good as I hoped it to be but it is pretty sweet I think… well :D Let me know what you think~!

please feel free to comment or critique… I know my writing sucks but I like writing XD;;

also please share it with others that would like to read it and what not~ I do looove feedback :D just saying haha ^.^

Carson felt the heat of the morning sun on her bare back as she slowly woke up from a deep sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she gave a yawn stretching her limbs as she did so. She let out a small groan feeling a pleasant ache in her muscles. Why was she feeling so sore? She hugged the blanket against her bare body. Why was she sleeping naked? There was a small snore coming from beside her and she turned her head a little confused at where she even was.

Laying there beside her still out cold was Marco. He was resting on his side facing her and hugging a pillow against his bare muscular chest. She stared at him for a few moments trying to remember what had happened. Fuzzy scattered images of what happened last night came to her.

_There was so much alcohol she could barely remember. Everyone was dancing, drinking, and having a great time. The moon was ful and the stars were bright. It was the perfect night. Carson remembered dancing on the deck with several other crew members linking arms and twirling around. The night air was full of laughter and music. There was not a care in the world for anyone._

_Her current dance partner had pointed in some direction and said something, she couldn't remember what, her eyes followed his fingers and she spotted Marco sitting on the side lines just watching the fun and drinking. Carson smiled walking over and proceeded to try and get him up to dance and join the fun. _

_At first, he politely refused but she didn't take no for an answer. She had pulled him up laughing and he didn't really resist her. Before she knew it they were both out on the deck spinning around._

Carson was pulled out of her thoughts and watched as Marco rolled over onto his back. His lips slightly parted and he let out a small sigh. Things started to get fuzzy and skip around from that point on thanks to all the alcohol. She strained her mind trying to remember more.

_ There were more drinks, more dancing, more laughter but the whole time Carson saw Marco right there with her. She remembered them sitting down at one point talking while the others were wrapped up in other conversations and doing their own thing. She had leaned in closer and whispered in his ear words she couldn't remember even if she tried but judging by the shocked expression on his face, the blush that appeared on his already reddened cheeks, and how her hand rested on his thigh this was how things led up to where they were now._

_Carson drew more blanks on what happened next as her mind skipped around. She remembered being off alone at the stern of the ship. There was no one around but suddenly there were arms around her waist. SHe turned facing Marco. Before she knew it she was against the wall with his lips on hers. They soon were tangled in one another in a drunken passion._

_Words were exchanged once more and she remembered them stumbling down the hallway laughing and shushing each other trying to keep quiet but clearly failing. He was holding onto her hand tugging her along but he stopped several times to pull her into a hot kiss before they made it into his room._

_They didn't even make it to the bed. She had stumbled and fell down pulling him with her._

'Hmm… no wonder my knee hurts worse than anything…' Carson thought as she shifted the blanket aside and looked to her knee. There was a dark bruise that had formed but it wasn't anything too serious.

_ That didn't stop them though. They were tangled together once more slowly removing each others clothes. They teased each other and laughed and kissed…_

_Marco stood up picking her up as well and they made it to the bed where she laid under him. He slipped his hands up her body just looking to her so lovingly. His hand cupped her cheek sweetly and she moved into his touch. Her hand slipped down his arm and over the hand that held her face. She kissed his hand lightly and rubbed it with her thumb as she stared back into his eyes._

_He gave her a questioning look as if to ask if she was ready. She had nodded and smiled using her free hand to caress his face gently and pull him down into a sweet kiss that quickly turned passionate.  
Under each touch their soft moans had turned into cries of pleasure and pure ecstasy as they became one._

Carson couldn't help but feel her insides twist just remembering at how everything felt. All of that she remembered. How he held her and rocked her gently at first and then they got so into it that they were both fighting for dominance which he had, of course, won in the end. She closed her eyes remembering how his hands felt slipping along her body, how he felt as she slipped hers along his…how her name passing his lips made her felt…she had called out to him several times herself which he seemed to like a lot.

_ She had squeezed her eyes shut and let her head fall back letting out a final sweet cry as they had reached their end. he relaxed over her just catching his breath then fell to his side on the bed and held her close giving her a few more small sweet kisses as he whispered in her ear asking her to stay with him.  
She nodded then said okay and they quickly fell asleep wrapped in each others arms._

Carson stared off out the window with a smile. It was still pretty early. She was debating on heading out before he woke up or not. She wasn't sure if this would be awkward for him or not since they were both drunk. She was pretty happy with how it all turned out and he seemed to have enjoyed himself a lot last night…the way he looked at her all night made her think there was more to what started everything than just the alcohol. Or maybe she was over thinking it. She let out a small sigh.

When she looked back she let out a suprised gasp seeing Marco was awake and just watching her with a smile on his face as well. She blushed and smiled even wider letting out a small laugh. "Good morning, Beautiful." He said.

"Good morning, sleepy-head." she said back.

"Sleep well?" He questioned sitting up and stretching. He reached over and rubbed her arm before slipping it around her pulling her closer to him. She relaxed against him and smiled letting her arms wrap around him as well.

"Very well." She breathed and playfully rubbed her nose against his then rested her forehead against his just looking into his eyes. He stared back still smiling. She was sure he was thinking about last night. His hand trailed softly down her back as they stayed in silence for a few moments.

"Well, I'm still tired…" He said slipping back down to the bed taking her with him, "I think we should…sleep in…for a while longer." He smiled nuzzling into her neck giving her soft kisses. She blushed giving a small laugh.

He left no room for arguing and she wasn't planning on saying no either. "That sounds good to me." He smirked and threw the blanket over both of them.


End file.
